finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Excalibur (arma)
200px|right|A Excalibur em Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. A Excalibur também chamada de Excalbur, Xclbr, XCalibr, Twin Excaliburs e Xcalibr, é uma arma que aparece em vários jogos da série. Geralmente é uma das espadas mais poderosas e é associada ao elemento Luz . Existe também uma cópia barata dela chamada Excalipoor, que Gilgamesh usa com frequência, e uma versão mais poderosa conhecida como Excalibur II existe em alguns jogos. Aparições ''Final Fantasy right|A Excalibur sendo forjada em Final Fantasy (PSP). A Excalibur é a arma suprema do Knight e a segunda espada mais poderosa do jogo, pelo seu poder de ataque. Ela é adquirida ao pegar uma Adamantite na Fortaleza Voadora e o entregando ao anão ferreiro. Ela tem 45 de Ataque e 35 de Precisão. right|Excalibur em Final Fantasy (PSP). Em todas as versões do jogo, a Excalibur tem todos os elementos e causa dano extra em todos os tipos de criaturas (da mesma forma que várias armas no jogo, como por exemplo o dano extra da Wyrmkiller contra dragões), resultando na espada mais forte, superando até mesmo a Masamune na prática. Na versão ''Dawn of Souls e posteriores, a Excalibur deixa de ser a espada suprema dos Knight, já que a Ragnarok causa dano maior (mesmo contando o dano extra da Excalibur), e a Ultima Weapon é ainda mais poderosa se o HP do Knight for alto o suficiente. ''Final Fantasy II right|Excalibur em Final Fantasy II (PSP). A Excalibur é uma espada passada por gerações pelos Dragoons. Depois de retornar do Castelo de Palamecia, o grupo pode falar com Elina no Castelo de Deist e perguntá-la sobre os Dragoons. Ela vai agradecer o grupo por concedê-la a oportunidade de ver Ricard uma última vez e então vai entregar a espada. Mais tarde, no Pandaemonium, ela pode também ser obtida do raro Iron Giant. Ela é a segunda espada mais poderosa do jogo, a primeira é a Masamune. Ela tem 100 de Ataque, 75% de Precisão e 16% de Evasão. Final Fantasy III left|Sprite da Excalibur em Final Fantasy III (NES). A Excalibur é encontrada em na cidade proibida de Eureka, guardada pelo General. Ela é a quinta espada mais poderosa do jogo, sendo superada pela Ragnarok, Onion Sword, Onion Blade e Ultima Weapon. Ela oferece um bônus de +5 em todos os atributos e tem 137 de Ataque. Final Fantasy IV right|Excalibur em Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. A Excalibur é uma das armas supremas de Cecil, obtida ao trocar o Rat Tail, encontrado em Feymarch (Terra das Evocações na versão de GBA), por um Adamantite na Adamant Isle Grotto. O jogador precisa entregar o Adamantite e a Mythgraven Blade (também conhecida como A Espada da Lenda) para Kokkol no Mundo Subterrâneo, e ele vai terminar de fazer a Excalibur assim que a ''Lunar Whale for adquirida. Apenas a Ragnarok, Lightbringer e a Flandango são mais poderosas que ela. Ela tem 120 de Ataque, 99 de Precisão e +10 de Força. Essa arma é um equipamento metálico. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years left|Excalibur em The After Years (Wii). right|Excalibur em The After Years (PSP). Cecil recebe a Excalibur após derrotar o Cavaleiro Negro no Subterrâneo da Lua Verdadeira. Ela é uma Espada de Cavaleiro do elemento Luz. Seus atributos são praticamente iguais aos de sua versão do Final Fantasy IV, com excepção da Precisão, que é de 50%. Final Fantasy V right|Sprite da Excalibur em Final Fantasy V (GBA). A Excalibur é uma das lendárias Armas Seladas adquiridas no Castelo Selado. Ela é a espada grande selada e tem o elemento Luz. Ela tem 110 de Ataque e +5 de Força. Final Fantasy VI right|SExcalibur em Final Fantasy VI (SNES). A Excalibur é uma arma "dropada" pela Goddess. É uma espada do elemento Luz, tem 217 de Ataque, +2 de Força e Velocidade, +1 de Magia e Vigor e +20% de Evasão, e habilita o uso dos comandos Bushido e Runic. Ela só pode ser equipada por Celes, Terra, Edgar e Locke. Final Fantasy VII right|50px|Arthur e a Excalibur. A Excalibur é usada por Arthur, o ultimo cavaleiro da evocação Knights of the Round. Isto foi revelado no guia ''Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega. ''Final Fantasy VIII A Excalibur é uma das armas que Gilgamesh usa em sua aparição durante a batalha. Contudo, ela é chamada de Excaliber. A fórmula do dano da Excalibur é:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 ''Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Dano = 100 * Level /10 + 50 + 100 : Dano = Dano * (265 - SprDoAlvo)/8 : Dano = Dano * 50 / 256 ''Final Fantasy IX 100px|right|Excalibur em Final Fantasy IX. A Excalibur é uma das armas supremas de Steiner. É uma espada do elemento Luz e o ensina Climhazzard. Para obtê-la, o jogador precisa comprar os seguintes quatro itens chave na Casa de Leilão de Treno: *Doga's Artifact *Une's Mirror *Griffin's Heart *Rat Tail e vendê-los para as seguintes pessoas em Treno: *Doga's Artifact para o Scholar no Synthesis Shop. *Une's Mirror para o nobre fora do ''Cafe Carta. *Griffin's Heart para o aventureiro fora do Cafe Carta. *Rat Tail para o aventureiro fora do Cafe Carta. Em seguida, o Magical Fingertip vai aparecer na casa de leilão, mas apenas durante o disco 4 e apenas se o jogador tiver falado com o homem em Daguerreo que o pede. O jogador precisa comprar o Magical Fingertip e entregar para o velho fora da estalagem em Daguerreo e ele vai entregar a Excalibur em troca. Ela tem 77 de Ataque. Se o jogador conseguir chegar na área final de Memoria dentro de 12 horas, será recompensado com uma versão ainda mais poderosa que a Excalibur, a Excalibur II, a arma mais poderosa do jogo. ''Final Fantasy X A Excalibur é uma das armas de Tidus obtida customizando Break Damage Limit em uma espada. Ela tem a mesma aparência da Brotherhood. Final Fantasy XI thumb|left 150px|right|Excalibur em Final Fantasy XI. A Excalibur é a Espada Relíquia de Final Fantasy XI. Ela pode ser equipada apenas por Red Mages e Paladinos que alcançaram o Nível 75, e apenas depois de completar uma enorme e cara missão. Isso pode levar meses, centenas de milhões de gil, e a assistência completa de um Linkshell inteiro para obter os itens. Com o novo sistema de evolução de armas, os atributos da Excalibur podem subir até o Nivel 99. Embora a Excalibur tenha a maior classificação de dano base, que beneficia a classe Red Mage muito pouco, seu verdadeiro talento vem nas mãos de um Paladino, que apresenta um efeito único que aumenta 25% do HP atual do portador e o converte para dano a longa distância. Tem apenas uma Weaponskill, ''Knights of Round (sic). ''Final Fantasy XII thumb A Excalibur é a terceira espada grande mais forte do jogo, sendo superada pela Tournesol e a Wyrmhero Blade. Ela pode ser encontrada no Grande Cristal, é do elemento Luz e tem um poder de ataque de 128. Todas as espadas grandes tem 2.47s de tempo de carga e 1.2s de tempo de ação, tornando-as medianas quando se trata de velocidade de ataque. Ela só pode ser equipada por personagens que aprenderam a licença Excalibur no License Board por 160 LP. Como a arma é do elemento Luz, o jogador pode aumentar seu poder de ataque equipando os White Robes. Na versão ''Zodiac Job System de Final Fantasy XII, a Excalibur é encontrada dentro do Grande Cristal - Pico do Cristal, a área onde o grupo enfrenta Ultima. É possível adquirir a Excalibur durante a luta contra ela. Somente a classe Knight é capaz de equipá-la, destravando sua licença por 135 LP. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings thumb|left A Excalibur é a arma mais forte de Basch adquirida após completar a Missão 79: Wings of Midnight. Ela fornece 100 de Ataque, 50 de Magia, 60 de Velocidade e o efeito adicional de propagação de dano. Ele usa o ''sprite genérico da espada de cavaleiro durante a batalha. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 40px|right|Arte da Excalibur em Final Fantasy XIII-2. Gilgamesh empunha a Excalibur contra a equipe em sua DLC, e a usa para infligir dano físico a um alvo. O ''design da espada é baseado na Excalibur de Final Fantasy IX e o Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega afirma que Gilgamesh encontrou ela numa sala secreta em Alexandria. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII 250px|right|Excalibur em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII A Excalibur é uma espada para Lightning disponível através da DLC ''Ultimate Salvior. Ela aumenta a Força e Magia em 280 pontos e tem a Habilidade Automática Precise HP Restore +1%. ''Final Fantasy XIV [[Arquivo:FFXIV_20141112_3.jpg|thumb|188px|Excalibur em ''Final Fantasy XIV.]] A Excalibur é uma das Armas dos Zodíaco, armas utilizadas pelos Zodiac Braves há muito tempo atrás. Esta espada é utilizável pelo Paladin. Resulta da conversão da Curtana Nexus em Materia e infundindo em um Zodiac Scroll via Flawless Alexandrite. A Excalibur é equipável por Paladinos de nível 50 e o nível do item de é 125. A espada possui 56 de dano Físico com um delay de 2.32. São atributos primários são +36 de Força e +43 de Vitalidade. Devido à natureza do sistema de aprimoramento do Sphere Scroll, os atributos secundários da Excalibur variam dependendo de como um jogador escolheu aprimorar seu Curtana. Assim como todas as Armas do Zodíaco, a Excalibur também pode ser tingida. (A lâmina mudará para a cor desejada, mas a guarnição dourada permanecerá inalterada.) thumb|Excalibur Zeta em Final Fantasy XIVthumb|left A Excalibur pode ser aprimorada para Excalibur Zeta, uma versão levemente melhorada da Excalibur, infundindo-a com almas e sangue de demônio. Excalibur Zeta é senciente e atua como uma extensão do próprio corpo de quem a maneja. (Isso é apenas parte de sua história e não afeta o jogador de nenhuma forma além dos atributos melhorados.) Excalibur e Excalibur Zeta são os resultados finais das missões de Relíquia Curtana. Dependendo dos investimentos individuais, sorte e tempo, esta busca pode ser extremamente longa e prolongada, requerendo drops de muitos eventos, Masmorras e Primals. Excalibur é também o nome de um dos servidores de Final Fantasy XIV. Durante o 1.0, foi o resultado da fusão dos servidores Palamecia, Karnak e Bodhum. ''Final Fantasy Tactics [[Arquivo:FFT_Excalibur.gif|right|''Sprite da Excalibur em Final Fantasy Tactics.]] A Excalibur é a arma inicial de Orlandeau. Ela aumenta a força de ataques do elemento Luz e tem Auto-Haste. Ela também pode ser encontrada no quinto andar de Midlight's Deep com a habilidade Treasure Hunter. Ela também pode ser obtido através de Rendezvous. A Excalibur pode ser duplicada com o Bug de duplicação de arma na versão de PS1. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance [[Arquivo:FFTA_Excalibur.png|right|''Sprite da Excalibur em Final Fantasy Tactics Advance.]] A Excalibur é uma espada de cavaleiro do elemento Luz. Ela ensina para a classe Paladin a habilidade Holy Blade. Ela também pode ser roubada de Llednar Twem na batalha final contra ele antes de matá-lo. Ela fornece +47 de ataque, +2 de Poder Mágico e +1 de Velocidade. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire do Rift [[Arquivo:Excalibur_FFTA2.png|right|''Sprite da Excalibur em Final Fantasy Tactics A2.]] A Excalibur reaparece como uma espada sagrada de cavaleiro, fornecendo +48 de Ataque, +1 de Velocidade, +4 de Evasão e +2 de Mágica, assim como também torna imune ao elemento Luz aquele que a empunha. Mais uma vez, ela ensina para a classe Paladin a habilidade Holy Blade. Ela pode ser comprada por 5680 gil na loja depois de criá-la no Bazaar usando um High Arcana, Mysidia Alloy e Crusader Tonic. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 A ''Twin Excaliburs é a arma suprema de Machina Kunagiri. Ela fornece +75 de Ataque e pode ser obtida ao derrotar o Gilgamesh com oito braços usando Machina. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles [[Arquivo:Ffcc_artwork_excalibur.jpg|50px|right|Arte da Excalibur em ''Crystal Chronicles.]] A Excalibur é uma arma que pode ser equipada por um Clavat. Ela pode ser forjada com o Legendary Weapon scroll, juntamente com os materiais Alloy, Orichalcum e Ancient Potion. Seu Focus Attack é Soul Shot, que consiste no lançamento de uma grande rajada de energia a partir da ponta da espada, explodindo com o impacto e causando dano pesado a longa distância. Galeria File:Excalibur_FFIII_Art.png|Arte de Final Fantasy e Final Fantasy III. File:FF1-NES-Xcalbur.png|''Sprite'' da Excalibur em Final Fantasy (NES). File:FF1-GBA-Excalibur.png|''Sprite'' da Excalibur em Final Fantasy (PS/GBA). File:FFI_Excalibur_WM_GBA.png|Excalibur sendo forjada em Final Fantasy (GBA) File:FFII_NES_Excalibur.png|''Sprite'' da Excalibur em Final Fantasy II (NES). File:FFII_GBA_Excalibur.png|''Sprite'' da Excalibur em Final Fantasy II (GBA). File:FFII_Excalibur_GBA.png|Excalibur na batalha (GBA). File:FFIII_NES_Excalibur.png|''Sprite'' da Excalibur em Final Fantasy III (NES). File:FFIIIDS_Excalibur.png|Excalibur em Final Fantasy III (DS). File:FF4-LegendSword.png|''Sprite'' da Excalibur em Final Fantasy IV (SNES). File:FF4-Excalibur-DS.png|Excalibur em Final Fantasy IV (DS). File:Excalibur.jpg|Arte da Excalibur de Final Fantasy V. File:Broadsword_-_FF5.png|''Sprite'' da Excalibur em Final Fantasy V (SNES). File:FFVII_KOTR_Arthur_Art.jpg|Arte do Arthur com a Excalibur em Final Fantasy VII. File:Gilgamesh_Swords_FFVIII_Art.jpg|Arte das espadas de Gilgamesh em Final Fantasy VIII. File:Excalibur_FFIX_Art.jpg|Arte da Excalibur em Final Fantasy IX. File:Excalibur_alt_FFIX_Art_.jpg|Arte alternativa da Excalibur em Final Fantasy IX. File:Excalibur_ffxii.jpg|Excalibur em Final Fantasy XII. Referências en:Excalibur (weapon) it:Excalibur Categoria:Armas